


Dark Phoenix Rises (working title)

by Jlgabb01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Insane Dumbledore, M/M, Master of Death, Multi, Rebirth, Resurrection, Ron Bashing, Sane Voldemort, Spoilers, characters don't remember past life, spoilers for Dark Phoenix (X-Men)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlgabb01/pseuds/Jlgabb01
Summary: In the events at the end of Dark Phoenix (Spoiler alert), Jean sacrificed herself to save her family. Well, what if that... went a little differently? Explore a world where Jean and her mutant friends (along with a few enemies) are reborn, and must deal with a type of universe they've never seen before. Join our favorite characters from the alternate timeline X-Men movies as they live their lives in a new magical world, and honestly have a bit of a rough time of it.I am not Rowling so none of the HP characters are mine and I'm also not Stan Lee or whoever made the new timeline X-Men movies so none of those characters are mine either. Don't sue me.I am terrible at summaries, but I swear if you read this your only regret will be that I haven't finished it yet. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Lilly Potter/Sirius Black, Mystique/Beast/Azazael, Regulus Black/Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin/Blaise Zabini, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle|Voldemort/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dark Phoenix Rises (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> So far, I have only fully written this introduction chapter. Normally I would not post it with only this, but I would like some ideas from you, readers, on where I should start after this. I have a few ideas and chapters started, such as a chapter about Jean's rebirth into the body of a baby, or just starting during Harry's school years and placing certain flashbacks throughout. I have never posted a fanfic before and am curious about what you all would prefer to see.
> 
> Thank you ahead of time.

Once upon a time, I gave up my life to save my family - and myself. That one reckless act changed the world. My name is Jean Grey, and to understand my story, I must take you back to that dreary day in 1992...

1992

I knew what I had to do. Vuk had to die, and to kill her I would have to let go. I knew things now... things that before I couldn't dream to comprehend: about me, what I was, what I could do. It was all thanks to Charles. Through some misguided paternal instinct, he chose to block my mind from me when I was a child. But Logan was right. Sometimes the beast doesn't like to be caged. Sometimes it gets angry. When I was locked inside my mind because of Vuk trying to take my power (my own fault, I know), I spent what felt like decades down deep in my mindscape, trying to find a sense of peace, some semblence of order. Instead, I found her. She... didn't speak per say. If I had to describe it I would say that she... she sang to me. I found her, in the guise of the scared little girl that I once was, in the deepest darkest corner of my mind, and she was _beautiful_. And when our eyes met, I knew that together, we would never be that scared little girl again. It was like she read my mind, for she stood up straight and tall and became, well, me. But a twisted, dark, angry me. The me that the path Charles had set me on would have had me become. Phoenix, ha. If only those kids at school truly understood. Yes, I am a Phoenix, in the same way that Hank is a Beast, or Kurt is a Devil. There is something inside of them, of us, something animalistic and feral. Alien. Part of us, yet seperate from us. Because of Charles, my beast, the innermost, instinctive, most pure part of myself, hated me. But I don't blame him for it, no not at all. I did, for a bit, but I realize now as I should have then that he was just afraid. Afraid of me, of my potential.

As he should be.

Well now it was our turn, to embrace, become whole, and do what needed to be done. The mere mortals would be a problem for another time, if we even survived this encounter with the less mortal, more god-like, Vuk. But before I could worry about fighting her, I needed my counterpart to agree, to bond with me again after so long trapped. However... my Phoenix was fighting it. Part of her agreed with Vuk. The mortals don't deserve to live, not when they have hurt us so. And part of her thinks I don't deserve her, and she's right. But I think part of her, deep down, knows that we have caused the most hurt in this situation, and it was time to make it right. That is why, when I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and I call for her; she answers in a flash of brilliant light. We lit up the night sky with our magnificent beauty and power and for a single moment, we were of the same mind. We were going to take the world by storm.

We turned to face Vuk as one. She would die today, there was no question. The Angel of Death had come to pass judgement on her, and she would be found guilty of crimes against humanity. She would not hurt MY family anymore. I focused on our power, our fyre, and pulled with an angry scream, summoning forth a contained supernova just for her. Our Phoenix fyre burned with the heat of a thousand suns, and I could quickly feel Vuk's life slipping away. I connected my mind to hers, all the better to feel her agony as justice was wrought upon her. As I felt almost the last of her slipping through my fingers, I heard a faint, distorted scream from my left.  
"Jean!!" Scott yelled. I looked to him to see his horrified expression, staring down at his own hand held aloft towards me. A hand that was slowly being stripped away from the heat of our hellfire. As I looked around us I noticed that everyone in the vicinity, my friends, my family were all slowly fading away. Because of me. Again. NO. Why can't I do anything right? "You can't control it. If you kill me, you'll kill..." Vuk gasped for air, "...them all." For a moment I let my power waver. The fire dims, my friends look up at me in horrified fascination, and Vuk laughs breathily.  
"Your emotions make you weak." I turn away from Scott with a fleeting pleading look, and face Vuk again. As I open my mouth to speak, I hear a voice. A voice not unlike my own, but darker... hungrier. She had never spoken to me outright before. I didn't know she could. I think I should have been afraid, but instead I just felt... soothed. At least I would never truly be alone again, no longer abandoned or afraid. She was with me. **My soul** the voice hissed. **She lies. We are in control here. We alone know the depth of our power. We can do anything.** "No!" I cried out in my mind, barely recognizing my own voice. "The fyre, it's too strong, it will kill them all! I can't stop it! And then what's the fucking point!?" **No. We may not be able to stop it from burning, but does the fyre not bend to our will, our command? Is it not our servant? Are we not of the fyre, one with it?** "Yes of course we are, but they are not! They're not like us!!" **My soul** she muttered tenderly, **We are of the fyre, and of our family. Just as they are from us. All you must do, young one, is believe that they are but an extension of yourself, as though you could not be whole without them. They will be fine.** Jean thought about this for a moment, took a deep breath and asked, "How do I know you're not just trying to trick me into killing them? _**I am also of you, my soul. Don't fret.**_

I refocused on Vuk, coming out of my mindscape abruptly. She was still in my grasp, limp and barely breathing. Apparently I squeezed a bit hard when I was talking to... myself. Oh well. I remembered the rage from before my talk with my Phoenix, purposefully pulling that feeling of betrayal and hatred to the forefront of my mind. In my mind I reached a hand across an abyss that stretched across years and met the hand of my equal, and once again we burst into brilliant maroon flame. "You're wrong. My emotions make me stronger." I closed my eyes against the spots in my vision and focused my mind on Vuk once again, and hopefully for the last time. In a back part of my mind, Phoenix was focusing all of her attention on everyone else, all of my friends and loved ones, integrating them into us, making us one. Philotically entwined. They were still inside themselves, they were just also inside of us. I could hear them whispering in there, but I was trying to ignore them, because killing Vuk, even with my power, was more difficult than it seemed. I was barely holding on and it almost seemed like she was re-forming herself as I tore her apart. I would not let her do this! In the mindscape I threw myself at Pheonix and prayed that she had gotten everyone in time, as our arms wrapped around each other we exploded into pure flame, and with a vengeful Phoenix cry we _ripped_ the world into being the way _we_ wanted it to be.

She scattered to the wind like so many ashes.  
And as she did, so did we all.  
As I faded away I thought  
I hope they'll be alright  
I heard **It will be fine little bird. Sleep now.**   
I drifted away from this life with a smile on my face, finally complete.

I felt like I had strange dreams, the kind that you can't remember, but make you feel off for days afterward. All I remember was a deep voice, or maybe many voices coalescing into one. Maniacal laughter. Walking the earth for eons without companionship. Neverending darkness, and beautiful, luminesent light that was brighter than even my own. Someone whispering, but also shouting, someone following me, someone wanting me to follow them. A thread of a thought to follow and search and find... with no end result.

I awoke with a start, and the echo of an infinite number of screaming voices laughed and whispered  
" _ **Have a good next life... my daughter...**_ "  
I screamed.

I know what I am now  
I am not simply what others want me to be  
I am not destined to a fate I can't control  
I evolved beyond this world  
This is not the end of me  
Or the X-Men  
It's a new beginning.

Fin


End file.
